Infierno EspirutualOneShot
by Lucy Dei
Summary: ¿Que esconde Hinata debajo de su timidez?... ¿que tiene que ver Madara en todo esto?... Hinata no es un humano comun y corriente.


Infierno Espiritual [ItaxHina]

By: Lucy San (Hikary Sama)

Noche. ¿Qué es la noche? Es el momento de todo el día en que me siento mas conectada conmigo misma, es la obscuridad misma, el abismo, el vacío infinito, la misma tristeza… Desde pequeña me he sentido muy diferente a los demás; extraña, misteriosa y solitaria. Esa soledad que siento, el estar sola entre cuatro paredes; dejando que la obscuridad me consuma poco a poco. Eso es algo que me caracteriza; ya que siempre he estado sola.

Siempre me he sentido rodeada de tristeza y obscuridad; viendo a esas patéticas personas dejarse llevar por sus estupidos sentimientos, por la inútil emoción a la que llaman _'felicidad'_… ¡Ja!, la vida es una estupidez, algo tonto e inútil; algo que para mi carece se sentido y emoción alguna. Para mi, la vida es como una rosa roja; aparentemente hermosa, pero cuando te descuidas y le das la espalda, esta te clava las espinas lastimándote y dejando una herida que dejara cicatriz y como esa rosa roja… esta vida esta llena de personas que te hieren sin compasión y dejan cicatrices difíciles de borrar.

Esta vida es una vida llena de dolor, miseria y obscuridad; donde la sangre derramada se disfruta y se hace desear más.

Para mi, la vida es algo estupido, algo que solo retarda mas mi camino hacia la muerte.

Mi espíritu sin embargo se ve impaciente, anhelando y saboreando el dulce sabor de la muerte; embriagándose con la esencia misma de la obscuridad y la maldad deseando cada vez mas y mas, hasta convertirse en un espíritu obscuro y casi maniaco.

Mi alma no esta en paz en este mundo, mi alma desea fervientemente abandonar este mundo lleno de apariencias y adentrarse en un mundo lleno de obscuridad y misticismo. Deseo morir y que mi alma impura vague por lo eterno, dejando atrás aquellas espinas y cicatrices en aquel mundo etéreo; morir, para encontrarme con eso a lo que yo llamo… '_Infierno espiritual'. _

'_Al morir se acabaran también las otras espinas, y las rosas serán por fin libres de entregarle su amor a los pájaros'_

— _Nunca nadie creería que este tipo de pensamientos obscuros salen de la chica tímida y retraída, Hyuga Hinata—_

Su lugar favorito para meditar. El marco de la ventana de su habitación, donde podía ser ella misma sin tener que esconderse de nadie. Fastidiaba el simple hecho de salir a las calles de la villa o a los corredores de su casa y tener que fingir ser alguien que no era.

Bien se dice que hay que temerle mas a los tímidos; como en el caso de ella, quien por permanecer siempre sola, soportando el desprecio de su padre y de todo su clan, termino volviéndose una persona con un alma obscura.

_¿Por qué fingía?_ Simple. Fingía, porque desde hace tiempo ya no se consideraba parte de Konoha, más bien se consideraba una parte muy importante para otras personas; personas que la utilizaban como un arma, pero eso a ella no le importaba. No le importaba porque ahora es más de lo que alguna vez fue, había veces que su alma enfermiza e impaciente anhelaba la sangre de quien se le pusiera en frente. A veces no podía controlarse.

—_Perder el control, sin embargo él logró apaciguar mi ferviente deseo asesino, controlando a la fuente de mi poder… La luna—_

La mayoría de la gente piensa que la luna tiene un lado obscuro, y era verdad. Ella era la prueba definitiva de ello.

_Él_le había comentado acerca de su verdadera procedencia. Hinata había nacido a partir de la energía obscura que hace algún tiempo la luna desprendía. Él, fue quien hizo sólida aquella energía, de ahí había nacido ella.

Literalmente, la 'hija de la luna oscura' como él le llamaba, le debía su existencia.

Pero, si se formó a partir de la energía de la luna ¿Cómo tiene el Byakugan en su poder?

_-Por un momento me aterró la manera en que Madara Sama me describió la manera en que obtuve el Byakugan. Simplemente no pude creerlo—_

_-xxx-_

— _Supe sacarle provecho a algo que otros no pudieron. Cuando hice sólida aquella energía supe en ese instante que podía manejarla a mi antojo, ya lo tenía todo planeado… y luego tú terminaste el trabajo Hina Chan. Siendo aun muy pequeña te infiltraste en la aldea de Konoha y le robaste los ojos a un miembro del Clan Hyuga. Hiciste desaparecer a un Bebé que tendría una mujer del Clan Hyuga, lo desapareciste justo antes de que dicho ser naciera, luego… te convertiste en energía y entraste dentro de aquella mujer, dicha mujer que tiempo después llamarías 'Madre'. _

_Decías que esos ojos con la apariencia de la luna debía ser tuyo, pero tú llevaste a un nivel mas alto al Byakugan… curiosamente solo aparecía por las noches, cuando la luna se posaba frente a tu ventana._

_Luego, por un 'accidente' causado por Hiashi Hyuga perdiste la memoria y toda conexión conmigo. Ya no pude volver a encontrarte. _

_Te volviste una chica muy a lo contrario de lo que eras. Ni siquiera sabías manejar a la perfección el Byakugan, así que te obligue a recordar. Durante las noches invadía tus sueños, y en ellos veías a tu otro yo… a la luna, su lado oscuro y como si fueses casi su motivo de su existencia, te devolvió la memoria y aquel lado que perdiste por culpa de Konoha. _

_-xxx-_

—Aun recuerdo ese día, el día en que con ayuda de Madara e Itachi, recordé todo—

Hinata permanecía sentada en el marco de la puerta. Por orden de Madara, se tuvo que quedar encubierta un par de meses en Konoha, es por eso que tenía que actuar. Para que aquella villa pensara que aún todo andaba 'normal'.

Después, tenía que darle información a Madara.

-xxx-

Itachi había sido un buen elemento para mantener vigilada a Hinata. Madara quería conocer más acerca de ese secreto, el secreto que envolvía a esa chica.

Él quería ese poder, para destruir.

Tiempo después de haber regresado de 'vigilar' a Hinata, Madara le había cachado un par de veces dejándose embelesar por la luna.

-xxx-

— _¿Por qué miras tanto a la Luna?—_

—_Es como si la viera a ella, pero… ni siquiera la luna propia se compara al brillo de su hija—_

_-xxx-_

Al principio solo era por misión. Obtener el secreto del Byakugan. Al parecer, este secreto tenía mucho que ver con esa niña llamada Hyuga Hinata.

Madara no había querido revelarle nada en aquel tiempo.

Ordenado por Pein; bajo la sombra de Madara, su trabajo era regresar el poder… ese extraño poder que invisiblemente abrazaba a esa chiquilla. Nadie más lo notaba, era completamente invisible al Sharingan y al mismo Byakugan.

Era un poder que solo era visible al antojo de sus emociones. _Ella _lo controlaba inconcientemente.

­_— ¿Cuál es el secreto?—_

Itachi investigo durante días sin dormir. Rondaba su casa sigilosamente, observándola, tratando de hallar ese secreto.

No. Ya no tenía nada que ver con la misión.

Era por ella. Había algo en ella que le evitaba alejarse de la villa, se sentía como si fuese un insignificante asteroide atrapado por la gran fuerza gravitacional de la luna.

¿Quién lo diría? Itachi enamorado de ella. Jamás en toda su vida se vio en una situación así.

—'_Hija de la luna oscura'—_

_-xxx-_

Después de todo ya el tiempo de 'fingir' se había acabado. Había destruido a Konoha 'sigilosamente' mientras la villa dormía.

— Al fin, es tiempo de regresar con mi Padre… Madara, es tiempo de que… nos volvamos uno solo, para que esa conexión perdida vuelva a restaurarse—

— ¿Le entregarás tu poder a Madara?— Dijo Itachi colocando su mano en el hombro de Hinata—

— Solo restauraré la conexión perdida hace años—

— Entonces vámonos, ya no es necesario permanecer en un lugar sin vida—

Un último vistazo a Konoha, ambos ninjas pertenecientes a Akatsuki recordarían ese lugar como algo especial; donde nació él empezó su amor a la hija de la luna y donde ella… le correspondería en una danza de cuerpo y alma.

* * *

mm... Me salio algo extraño, la verdad es que no pude capturar la idea principal de todo el asunto. Creo que yo lo enrrede un poco xD, como sea, esta es mi pareja favorita de la serie y como veo que hay muy pocos fics de ellos, decidi hacer el intento de uno, espero que lo disfruten.

Ahhh, por cierto, para que no haya problemas con lo del plagio y eso, les dire que este fic es mio, que recientemente lo publique en la pagina de Cemzoo bajo el nic de Lucy san.

Nos leemos, espero sus Reviews.


End file.
